


Distraction in the kitchen

by SammieAtHome



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammieAtHome/pseuds/SammieAtHome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity have some fun in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction in the kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a post on tumblr. Then I got carried away and then certain people said I needed to write more.   
> So...this happened.

She was sipping her coffee while leaning against the counter. Her back to the kitchen entrance. Her tongue savouring the first taste of coffee when she felt a hand untie the strings of her pajama pants, letting them fall to the floor. 

A hand made its way to its favorite place between her legs. Her moan broke from her lips. Her coffee forgotten. 

The movement of his hand didn’t stop while she fell forward, bending over the counter. Her hand reached behind her, as she said “You're wearing too many clothes.”

He chuckled when her hand met the bare skin of his bottom, “No I'm not.”

He grabbed her hands and entwined them with his own on the kitchen counter. Keeping her in place. 

Her face pressed into it just as he felt him enter her from behind. He groaned, his pace as quick as his beating heart. 

He didn’t stop moving as he fell forward into her. His front pressing into her back; theirs hands enveloping her like a hug. His scruff pressed into her neck as his tongue lapped and he sucked till it was red.

He pushed inside her more strongly as he felt her press into him. 

She lifted her head back into his own neck when he lifted himself slightly from her to enter her more deeply. 

Their pace turned frenzied. Their moans echoing throughout the kitchen.

As they came, they heartbeats kept beating madly. They fell forward even more into the counter. 

He kissed and licked her entire back, lapping at her like he was drinking her in. 

She smiled. Turned her head slightly towards him and whispered languidly “Good Morning to you too.”


End file.
